Dreamthread (Idea)
The''' Dreamthread''' (Itoyume, in Elvish) is a term devised by early human anthropologists to refer to a religio-cultural worldview attributed to mysterious Elven people. The Dreamthread is used to represent many complex Elven concepts of "time out of time," or "everywhen," when the pasts, presents, and futures of all universes and timelines were all woven into one fabric. This land is inhabited by the oribito, or weavers, which are spirits or phenomena that are worshipped like gods are in other religions. Background Oribito Oribito can be elements of the landscape, forces of nature, as well as beings and the qualities that these beings express. Many oribito are considered the ancient ancestors of entire clans (some ancestors became oribito upon their death if they were able to embody the values and virtues of oribito in life). Oribito are not separate from nature, but are of nature, possessing positive and negative, and good and evil characteristics. They are manifestations of forces in the Dreamthread and separate from the material plane and the interconnecting energy of the universe. Oribito are believed to be "hidden" from this world, and inhabit the Dreamthread in a complementary existence that mirrors our own. Several oribito are named and revered throughout Elven culture, however Elves everywhere have personal and local oribito that can be unique to an village or area. The Dreamthread can be seen as animist, in that oribito are venerated in their totem form, often manifesting as animals, objects, or concepts. The Elven "pantheon" is therefore innumerable, and referred to by Elves as the Yaoyorozu (literally "eight million"), or "myriad." 'Creation' Creation is believed to be the work of oribito in the Dreamthread, who touched the world filaments as they wove the thread. In this way, the dreamlines were established, where the mortal plane's thread makes contact with other threads. The dreamlines are physical places, purportedly found all over Eingrad, revered and kept secure by Elves tasked to be their keepers. Interaction with dreamlines are believed to allow for direct contact with certain oribito, and Elven temples are commonly found in this locations. 'Weaving' Weaving is a the most sacred practice in Elven culture. The art of weaving is a rite of worship in itself, allowing an individual to meditate on the mysteries of existence. By weaving, an adherent emulates what the oribito have done. Styles and techniques are passed down between families and clans, and woven items can vary greatly between households. The Elven marriage rite even involves a ritual in which the bride and groom weave each of their clans colors into a single coat, which is passed onto their firstborn child. Thus, with every generation, new colors and patterns are worn by the clan's head. Known Oribito Game Master's Notes Elven culture and society are inspired by the period after Sengoku period Japan, ruled by Oda Nobunaga. The Dreamthread is inspired by Shinto, especially with respect to the oribito. The concept of the Dreamthread, however, is primarily inspired by Australian Aboriginal religion. Category:Religions